Ramen VS Sasuke
by Riku113
Summary: A legelső kis szösszenetem volt ez a történet. Naruto/Sasuke írásnak készült, de a párosítás nem teljesen egyértelmű... mindenki azt lát bele, amit akar! Ha nem szereted a yaoi írásokat NE OLVASD EL! Kirtikát lehet írni! ;p


**Ramen & Sasuke**

Naruto hatalmasat tüsszentett és nyakig felhúzta a takaróját. Három napja nyomta az ágyat, de makacs náthája csak nem akart enyhülni.

Az ajtó lassan nyílt ki. Naruto arra felé nézett és igen csak meglepődött, mikor Sasuke-t látta ott Sakura helyett. A másik fiú nem tűnt épp boldognak, amiért átminősítették ételhordozóvá. Durcásan tette be az ajtót maga mögött és egy zörgő nejlon zacskót dobott az egyik székre. Naruto felült az ágyban és kíváncsian Sasuke felé pislogott.

- Sakura-chan?

- Beteg. - morogta Sasuke kevés lelkesedéssel és a nejlon zacskóból egy lepattintható tetejű, fekete ételhordót vett elő. - Ágyban kellett maradnia.

Sasuke letett az ebédet Naruto elé, majd ő is leült egy székre. A szőke fiú bánatosan nézte az elé rakott ebédet. Amíg Sakura hordta neki az ételt mindig rament kapott, ám most csupán pirítós és egy alma került a tányérjára.

- Sasuke-kun?

- He?

- Miért nem rament hoztál?

Sasuke vállat vont és előhalászta saját ebédjét, mely egy ugyanolyan dobozban volt, mint amilyen Naruto előtt is hevert.

- Beteg vagy, nem kapsz rament.

- De én rament akarok!

- Akkor nem eszel. - felelte Sasuke egykedvűen és lepattintotta saját edényének tetejét. A ramen jellegzetes illata felszökött a levegőbe betöltve az egész szobát. Naruto beleszimatolt a levegőbe és vágyakozva leste, ahogy Sasuke hozzá kezd az ebédhez. A fekete fiú némán látott neki az evésnek. Naruto egy darabig csendesen figyelt, majd megnyalta szája szélét.

- Sasuke-kun!

- Mit akarsz már megint? - csattant fel Sasuke. - Egyél inkább, addig se beszélsz!

- De én ezt nem kérem! Én rament akarok enni!

- Nincs ramen.

- De ott van! - nyafogott Naruto elszántan és a Sasuke ölében fekvő edényre mutatott. - Én is olyat kérek!

- Nem kapsz. Egyél!

- De...

- NARUTO EGYÉL!

A szőke fiú duzzogva figyelte, ahogy Sasuke újra neki lát az ebédének, de legalább csendben maradt. Váratlanul új ötlete támadt a ramen megszerzésére. Összeillesztette két kezét pecsétet formálva, majd halkan elmotyogott néhány szót.

- Sasuke-kun?

- Mi van már me...

Sasuke hangja elakadt valahol félúton, amikor felnézett Naruto-ra. A fiú ágyán egy meztelen szőke kislány ült felhúzott térdekkel és bájosan pislogott a meglepett Sasuke-re. Néhány döbbent csendben elvánszorgó pillanat után Sasuke erőt vett magán és bár nehezen, de elszakította tekintetét Naruto karcsú derekáról. A szőke fiú érezte, hogy nyeregbe került. Ideje volt megszerezni a hőn áhított rament.

- Sasuke-kuuuuuuun! Adj egy kis rament!

- Nem! - vakkantotta Sasuke zavartan és makacsul a tányérjába bámult. - Nincs ramen! Beteg vagy.

- Naaaaaaaa!! Sasu-chan!!

- MIIII!

Sasuek felpattant a székről. Tekintete azt üzente, hogy menten megöli Naruto-t. A szőke fiú - illetve lány - ijedten rántotta magára a takarót, hogy épp csak az orra hegy látszódjon ki alóla. Sasuke-nek igen sok erejébe telt, hogy ne üsse meg Naruto-t.

- Nem. Vagyok. Sasu-chan. - suttogta fagyos hangon, miközben odasétált az ágyhoz és olyan közel hajolt Naruto-hoz, hogy éppen csak az orruk nem ért össze. - Elég világosan mondtam?

- I-i-i-igen.

Sasuke kiegyenesedett és hátat fordított a reszkető Naruto-nak.

- Egyébként meg sokkal aranyosabb vagy fiú alakban. - morogta inkább csak magának az orra alatt és visszaindult a székéhez. Váratlanul valaki megragadta a felsője ujját. Sasuke visszanézett. Naruto az ágyon térdelt immár ismét rendes alakjában és kérlelőn nézett fel a fekete fiúra.

- Kérlek Sasuke-kun! Én annyira, de annyira szeretnék rament enni. Légyszi!

Naruto arcára piros foltokat festett a láz, szemei fénylettek az elhúzott sötétítő függöny szárnyai mellett beszökő kevéske napfényben. Sasuke hatalmasat nyelt, de képtelen volt ellenállni a kísértésnek. Minél tovább nézte Naruto kipirult arcát, csillogó szemeit és formás ajkait annál inkább kívánta a fiút.

- Sasuke-kun...?

Sasuke lehunyta a szemét. Karjait a másik fiú hóna alá csúsztatta és könnyedén megemelte a térdelő Naruto-t, hogy arcuk egy vonalba kerüljön. Ajkai puhán simultan Naruto forró ajkaihoz. Naruto szeme elkerekedett a meglepetéstől, de egyetlen pillanattal később már le is csukódtak a pillái. Keze elernyedt a fekete fiú karján. Sasuke nyelve bebocsátást remélve simította végig a rózsás szájat. Naruto két karjával óvatosan átfonta Sasuke nyakát, hogy közelebb húzhassa magához a másik fiút. Ajkai résnyire nyíltak beengedve az ifjú Uchiha követelőző nyelvét. Egyik kezével beletúrt Sasuke sűrű hajába, míg másik keze bevándorolt a fekete póló alá, és apró körkörös mozdulatokkal simogatni kezdte a fiú puha bőrt.

Sasuke belenyögött a csókba. A váratlan érzés visszarántotta a valóságba. Hirtelen megértette, mit is csinál éppen. Ijedten engedte el Naruto karját és megpróbálta ellökni magától a szőke fiút, Naruto azonban nem hagyta magát. Összes körmét Sasuke bőrébe mélyesztette és úgy csüngött az ajkain, mint egy éretlen gyümölcs a fa ágán.

Ajkai lassan lentebb vándoroltak Sasuke szájáról. Nyelve lusta köröket rajzolt a fiú állára, mialatt akaratlanul is vigyorgott, mint a tejbe tök. Sasuke hátravetette a fejét és zihálva karmolta végig Naruto karját.

- Na...Naruto! - suttogta elcsukló hangon és letette Naruto-t az ágyra. A szőke fiú csalódottan húzta el a száját és hátravetette a fejét, hogy felnézzen Sasuke-re, de két kezével továbbra is a fekete fiú karjába kapaszkodott. Sasuke beharapta alsó ajkát. El akart menekülni Naruto közeléből, mielőtt teljesen elveszti a fejét, de még a tekintetét se tudta elfordítani Naruto arcáról. Egyszerűen képtelen volt ott hagyni a csillogó kékszemű fiút.

Naruto finoman belekarmolt Sasuke alkarjába és könnyed csókot lehelt a fiú egyik tenyerébe.

- Mi a baj Sasuke-kun? - kérdezte halkan és arcát Sasuke karjához érintette. Bőre forró volt a láztól.

- Ezt nem... Ezt nem szabad. - suttogta Sasuke rekedten, de nem engedte el Naruto vállait. A szőke fiú megszorította Sasuke karját és lehúzta maga mellé. Sasuke engedett neki és leült a puha ágyra.

- Sasuke-kun. - Naruto hangja halk volt és puha. Sasuke azelőtt csak Sakura-val hallotta így beszélni. Elrévedve nézte Naruto fényes szemeit. A szőke fiú egyik keze végig simított a karján. Sasuke hátán kellemes borzongás futott végig.

- Miért... Miért csináljuk ezt?

- Nem t'om. - vont vállat Naruto és rámosolygott Sasuke-re. - Nem t'om.

A szőke fiú ajkai ismét megízlelték Sasuke csóktól duzzadt ajkait. Ezúttal Naruto puha nyelve kért bebocsátást az ifjú Uchiha szájába. Sasuke egy pillanatig habozott, ám saját vágya és hevesen lüktető vére erősebb volt józan eszénél. A két fiú csókja lassan mélyült, ahogy Naruto végigdőlt az ágyon magával húzva Sasuke-t.

Egy végtelennek tűnő perc után végül elváltak ajkaik és a két fiú levegő után kapkodva dőlt egymásra. Sasuke arcát Naruto mellkasára hajtotta, egyik kezével gyengéden simogatva a szőke fiú mellkasát. Naruto halkan zihálva ölelte magához Sasuke-t. Keze ismét barátja pólója alá vándorolt egyre lentebb simogatva Sasuke felhevült hátát. A fekete fiú elégedetten dorombolva simult Naruto-hoz.

Hosszú percek teltek el, s csak a fiúk halk zihálása törte meg a tökéletes csendet. Végül Naruto óvatosan Sasuke nyakára csúsztatta a kezét és könnyed csókot lehelt a fiú hajára.

- Sasuke-kun?

- Igen Naruto?

Sasuke kérdőn nézett fel a szőke fiúra. Naruto őszinte, kedves mosolya meglepte. Barátja gyors csókot lehelt ajkaira.

- Már nem is kívánom a rament. Te sokkal finomabb vagy!

_FINE_


End file.
